Floop meets Wagner
by Lauren Wagner
Summary: Fegan Floop goes to see the Incredible Nightcrawler


Fegan wasn't sure why he had come to Germany. All he knew was that he was feeling crowded at his castle, so he told Minion to watch over the Foogles for him while he went on a little trip to try and relax for a bit. Minion had objected of course, saying that Fegan needed to concentrate on the master plan and not his show. Fegan ignored this and told him to just watch the castle and try to think of what was wrong with the robots. Besides, he told himself, he deserved a little free time for all the pressure Mr. Lisp was giving him to get his weapons ready.  
  
So here Fegan Floop was, in Munich, Germany with a few hundred marks in his pocket and his head still filled with his worries back at Floop Castle. He had thought about going to a bar to drink his sorrows away but he quickly threw that idea right out the window. Alcohol was not a smart choice when one wanted to get rid of their sorrows and not make them bigger. He had learned that lesson the hard way from his father when he did it.  
  
As he walked down the streets of Munich, Fegan noticed posters talking about a circus that wasn't too far from here that had performances every night around this time of the day. When he stopped at one, he found himself staring into the face of a blue demon with markings all over his face. The poster said that this was the Incredible Nightcrawler, star acrobat of the Munich circus!  
  
Smiling faintly, Fegan tilted his head to one side and he looked the poster over, wondering if he should go or not. He had always loved the circus when he was little, although he had never set foot in one. He had always seen them on TV or heard the other children talk about it in school so, he had assumed it was something very thrilling to go to when you were a young child.  
  
Fegan made up his mind right then and there to go to this Munich circus and watch this Incredible Nightcrawler in action for himself. If all of the other children's words were true, he would have a lot of fun there and maybe get some ideas for new Foogle designs! With a flutter of his cloak he was off, walking to where he could just make the out the outline of the large colorful tents.  
  
When he entered the circus area, he was amazed at how many people were there and all of the various sounds and smells that filled the air around him. He saw children with their parents laughing and having fun as they looked at the caged wild animals and rode the rides while others played games of chance that didn't seem to be rigged in this circus at least. Walking around slowly, Fegan was mistaken for one of the performers quite a few times due to his colorful cloak and vest along with the one glove on his right hand.  
  
He hadn't expected some of the children to have actually seen his show in Germany since it was only rated number two. So when a few of them pointed him out to their parents and said his name, he was so pleased and surprised he simply stood in place for a moment before he realized he looked foolish and he walked on, looking for the main tent.  
  
By the time Fegan found the tent, everyone was heading inside for the main attraction. He felt himself being swept along by the crowd and he sat down on the risers, looking up at the trapeze with unconcealed excitement. The lights dimmed down and then, an act played itself out from below at first.  
  
Kurt was dressed in his trapeze outfit, with horns glued to his head to give him the appearance of a demon as he leapt down and told the monks that it was useless to worship God. Swooping Amanda in his arms, Kurt leapt onto the trapeze and he began the battle between Good and Evil, performing flips and leaps on the trapeze with ease, his tail giving him the proper leverage he needed. In the end, he leapt down and before he hit the ground, he disappeared with a BAMF and a purple cloud of sulfur and brimstone.  
  
Fegan leapt up and clapped so hard that his hands stung badly when he finally stopped. He just had to meet this Nightcrawler in person. He had been so outstanding on those trapezes and his costume was just outstanding! It looked so real from the scars to the movements and use of his spaded tail! It had to be animatronic for it to be able to move like that. Waiting for the rest of the crowd to pass him by, Fegan walked down the risers and he looked around for one of the workers.  
  
Finding one, he walked up and asked if it would be possible for him to meet with the Nightcrawler in his trailer or dressing room perhaps. At first, the worker shook his head and said it was impossible to meet him, but when Fegan placed a hundred marks in his hand, he quickly pointed out which trailer was his and told him when he could go in and see him privately.  
  
Fegan waited quietly by the cotton candy seller until it was five minutes before the circus closed up. With his cloak fluttering behind him, he went behind a few of the vendors and he waited behind a few haystacks in the animal cages until everyone and everything had gotten quiet.  
  
Slowly, he crept out of his hiding place and he headed right for the Nightcrawler's trailer, his heart beating hard against his chest as he walked up the small steps to the closed door. He took a minute or two to try and calm himself down, taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly, closing his eyes for a moment before opening them and knocking lightly on the door.  
  
Kurt had been praying by his bedside when he heard the knock at the door. At first he had the sudden urge to teleport away but he figured that since the circus was closed and all of the customers were gone, it would most likely be Amanda or Stefan come to talk to him about something. With his tail flicking behind him, Kurt slowly opened the door. His eyes grew wide as he stared at Fegan.  
  
Fegan smiled faintly, looking at Kurt. His smile faded slowly as he saw the look of fear on Kurt's face. Biting his bottom lip slightly, he held his hands behind his back and he looked at the ground for a moment, noting with a cocked eyebrow that Kurt was still wearing his fake feet.  
  
"I saw your show today." He said softly, looking up at him. "I wanted to see you in person and tell you how impressed I was by your skill on the trapeze and. . ." his voice died away slowly and he bit his bottom lip a bit.  
  
Kurt wasn't sure what to do. There was no way that this man was fooled that he was still wearing a costume with a mask and everything. He had even cocked an eyebrow while looking at his feet. As he listened to him talk, he tilted his head to one side and he slowly stepped back.  
  
"Come in, mein herr." He said softly, sweeping a hand slightly in a bow. He perched on a chair and watched as the man sat down slowly on his bed, his cloak billowing around him like a blanket. He looked him over once before he looked up at him quietly.  
  
"I'm terribly sorry." He said, looking at Kurt. "I think my coming here has upset you somehow. If you wish, I could leave here." He said, slowly starting to stand up a bit. He stopped and sat back down when Kurt lifted his tail and lightly pressed it against his chest.  
  
"Nein, it is all right. You just surprised me is all." Kurt assured him gently. "Normally, no one comes to see me in mein costume." He said lamely, wincing inwardly at how stupid he sounded. "I am just vondering how in zhe vorld you vere able to find mein trailer!" he laughed.  
  
"Well, I few well placed marks can get you pretty far when you need it to." Fegan said with a soft laugh. He looked Kurt over quietly and he rested his cheek on the palm of his hand thinking quietly to himself for a moment. He thought that Kurt's clothes looked very nice, the circus jacket and striped pants going very well together. Even the rosary beads looked like they belonged there.  
  
"You're not wearing a costume." He said suddenly, blinking a bit as he looked into Kurt's molten yellow eyes. "If you were, you wouldn't be able to make your tail do all of the things its doing without a switch or something." He explained calmly, smiling a bit. Kurt tilted his head to one side and he gave him a lopsided smile, his tail curling upwards slightly.  
  
"You are right of course, mein herr. I look zhis vay all of zhe time." He said softly, looking around his trailer quietly. "My name is Kurt Vagner by zhe vay." He said. "Vhat is your name, or shall I simply call you mein herr all night?" he asked, tilting his head to one side a bit.  
  
"Oh my name is Fegan Floop." Fegan said, smiling a bit. His eyes sparkled as he met Kurt's eyes. "Do you stay in this trailer because people are afraid of you and the way you look, Kurt?" he asked softly, looking at his moving tail for a moment. Kurt nodded a bit, looking at the ground.  
  
"Ja, it is not vise to go outside vhen you look like me. I have been almost killed many times because people have called me a demon." Kurt explained, his hand straying to his beads to caress them lightly. He looked up at Fegan and he narrowed his eyes faintly, thinking about something.  
  
"I zhink I see zhe same zhing in you, Herr Floop." He said softly. "I can see zhat you have been menaced und even threatened for zhe vay you zhink und act, almost like you are an open book to me, ja?" he laughed softly, shaking his head a bit as he leaned back in his chair.  
  
Fegan liked Kurt's laugh. It sounded almost musical as it rolled from between his lips and swirled around his head in a fine mist. He looked around the trailer once more and he saw that all of the windows were closed and locked. For some reason, he was glad that the windows were closed as he turned back to Kurt.  
  
"Have you ever dreamed of other worlds?" he asked softly, slipping off his cloak to get more comfortable. He folded it in half and rested it on a small desk, turning back to Kurt and seeing that he had taken off his circus jacket, showing that he was just wearing the vest, revealing that his scars covered his slightly muscular arms as well. Kurt's eyes sparkled happily.  
  
"Oh ja, I have dreamed of other vorlds every night und sometimes in zhe day vhen I meditate." He answered, his voice going down to a whisper. "You do zhis all zhe time I take it?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow. Fegan smiled, feeling that he wanted Kurt more and more for some odd reason.  
  
Maybe it was because Kurt looked so lithe and almost animalistic, or it could be his choice in colorful clothing turned him on, either way, Fegan slowly leaned forward and traced a finger down one of the scars on Kurt's arm, tilting his head to one side as he looked up at him.  
  
"What do these scars mean any way?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow and looking back down at the scar as it curved and twisted down to Kurt's large thumb. Kurt watched Fegan's fascination with a faint smile and he shrugged a bit.  
  
"Sins I have committed." He answered softly. Slowly, he took his hand and placed it under Fegan's chin, tilting his head up so their eyes met. The feeling was mutual with Kurt, but he was subtler about it. Closing his eyes, he leaned forward and pressed his lips to Fegan's. When the two broke apart, they stared at each other for a moment before they kissed again, this time more intense and wanting.  
  
Before long, the two of them had thrown their vests and other clothes to the four winds, falling onto Kurt's bed.  
  
When Fegan woke up the next morning, he found Kurt in his arms. Smiling faintly, he let Kurt nuzzle in closer, kissing the top of his head before resting his head on top of Kurt's. Slowly he closed his eyes and he fell back into a light doze, glad that he had taken the trip after all. 


End file.
